


Lover's Blush

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, Sweet, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Healer has baked a special pie made from Lover's Blush apples - but it has been stolen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Blush

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt received on Tumblr:
> 
> marijanasbut said:  
> prompt 5 for fenders ofc : “Seriously! I just put that pie out, who took it?”
> 
>  
> 
> I had the urge to write a fairy tale!

Once upon a time, in a little village named Lothering, there lived a Healer in a small cottage. The cottage sat on the outskirts of the village, roses twining up the walls to nestle in the thatched roof. The Healer’s door was always open to the village’s inhabitants - the man always there with potions and cures for everything from coughs to broken bones.

Sometimes the Healer would disappear for days on end, trekking south to the Kocari Wilds to find the most rare of herbs and reagents. There, in the Wilds, he would meet with the Witch and barter for potions and help for those in most need. He paid her by tending her gardens - wild and filled with wonders.

On one such visit, he saved a small dragonling from hunters, returning the beast to the Witch. She was pleased, for the dragonling was her daughter, a tiny thing that had just learned how to shapeshift. As payment, she gifted him with a basket of apples from one of her trees.

Pale pink and yellow, the apples were firm and tart. A rarity among apples in Ferelden. The Lover’s Blush, they were called. Lore said that if you made a pie from the apples and presented it to your sweetheart that your love would be blessed.

The Healer thanked the Witch and returned to his cottage, a spring in his step. For he had a sweetheart that he wished to gift with the pie, and he could not wait to return home to bake one.

He waited till the dawn of the next day, baking a wondrous pie. The pie was hot and the Healer placed it upon his window sill to cool. Pleased that his sweetheart would be impressed, he went to his work room to start organizing his herbs and preparing healing tinctures.

It was much later when the Healer went to make tea and he found, much to his dismay, that the pie was missing. Pulling on his boots, the Healer walked all around the cottage looking for clues - finding none. Panicked that some stranger had stolen a pie meant for his sweetheart, the Healer left immediately for the village.

The first person he saw was the Tree Sprite that lived in a grove on the outskirts of town. The Sprite had never been known to steal, but he asked her anyways.  
“Tree Sprite. I have had a pie stolen from me - one made with Lovers’ Blush apples. Did you take my pie?” The Healer asked, hands clasped in front of him.

The Tree Sprite tiptoed up to him, tilted her head, and gave a soft. “No Healer. I am sorry. Perhaps you should check with the tavern wench?”

The Healer nodded at that bit of wisdom and set off for the local tavern. There he found the Tavern Wench laughing with the Town Bard. Waving to get their attention, the Healer took a seat and leaned forward with an earnest smile.

“Tavern Wench, Town Bard, did either of you steal my pie? It was made with Lovers’ Blush apples and was to be a gift.”

The Tavern Wench gave a giggle and shook her head, slapping him with her rag. “Not I, Healer. I do like a good pie, but I prefer sweet berry.”

The Town Bard simply tapped his lips. “Are you looking to offer your sweetheart your hand, Healer? How delightful! It is too bad that I do not have your pie. Have talked to the local Vicar?”

The Healer simply sighed and stood, thanking both for their help. “I have not, Town Bard. I thank you for the suggestion.” He bowed his head and left, trudging to the local Chantry.

Where he found the Vicar kneeling in prayer.

Being a patient man, the Healer took a seat upon a pew and waited for the Vicar to finish, offering a prayer of his own. When the Vicar stood and saw the Healer, he offered greeting. “Good day Healer, how may the Maker help you?”

“Vicar, I baked a pie today and it has gone missing. I used Lover’s Blush apples as the pie was to be a gift. Do you know what happened to my pie?” The Healer had his doubts, but figured a man of the cloth may know something.

“Sadly, my son, I do not. Have you prayed on this?” The Vicar asked, nodding in approval at the quiet yes. “Have you spoken to the local Constable?”

“I have not, Vicar. I thank you.” And with that, the Healer stood and left.

The Constable was standing in the Main Square, watching the market bustle. The Healer sighed and approached her, his hands twisting.

“Constable, I must ask you a question.” His tone hesitant.

“Healer. What can I help you with today?” The Constable asked while watching for thieves and mischief.

“I baked a pie this morning, and it has gone missing. I used Lover’s Blush apples because it is to be a gift.” The Healer gave her a hopeful smile. “Have you seen such a pie?”

“I have only seen the pies sold at the market. Do you wish an investigation?” The constable raised her eyebrows.

“No...just my pie returned.” The Healer sighed.

“Perhaps ask the Bann?” The Constable gave a small frown. “He does like little jokes.”

The Healer thanked her and hurried on his way, figuring the Bann wasn’t a bad idea.

The Bann was at his home and playing with his dog. The Healer gave a tired sigh and called out. “Bann, may I ask a question of you?”

“Healer! You are always welcome here. What can I do?” The Bann gave a great laugh and went to shake the Healer’s hand.

“I baked a pie from Lover’s Blush apples. But when I put it out to cool, somebody stole it. Did you take my pie?” The Healer hesitated, fearful that he would insult that Bann.

But the Bann just laughed harder and shook his head. “Not I. Perhaps it was Tree Sprite.”

And the Healer thanked the Bann and turned to go home, sad that his gift had gone missing.

He walked past the Constable, his face sad. He walked past the Chantry, his frown growing deeper. He walked past the Tavern, his shoulders drooping. And he walked past the Tree Sprite’s grove, his steps faltering. Till he reached his cottage with the flowers twining up the walls and found the Warrior waiting for him, sitting on his front step.

“Healer! What has happened?” The Warrior leapt to his feet and rushed to take his shoulder.

“Oh. Warrior. I baked a pie...a special pie...for you. And it was stolen.” The Healer hung his head. “It was made with Lover’s Blush apples, because I love you and wished to show you.”

And the Warrior let out a laugh and pulled the Healer to him. “Silly Healer. I was coming by to see you this morning because I had missed you while you were gone. And there on your windowsill was the most amazing pie. And I admit it, I took it, and ate a slice. But I felt bad and brought the pie back...but you were gone. It is inside in the kitchen. You don’t need a pie to show me love, I’ve always know. Will come share it with me, instead?”

And the Healer blinked in surprise and then started laughing - because his sweetheart had eaten the pie and said he loved him. And they went into the cottage, and shared the pie, and lived happily ever after.

***

“And then what happened, Dada?” The little girl blinked wide, amber eyes up at Anders’, her smile wide.

“Why, then they had the most amazing little girl of course.” Anders bent down to press a kiss to her forehead, pulling the blankets up to under her chin. He handed her a stuffed cat and brushed back her dark black hair. “The light of their lives.”

“I love you Dada. You too Pater.” The little girl gave yawn and snuggled under her blankets.

“We love you too, carissime.” Fenris said from the other side of the bed, bending to press a kiss to her forehead as well.

They left her curled under her blankets and clutching the stuffed cat. Anders gently closed the door and smiled down at Fenris. “I baked an apple pie today.”

“I know, Amatus. I may have already stolen a slice.” Fenris said, his eyes twinkling.

“Well, and isn’t that just typical.” Anders laughed, taking Fenris’ hand and walking with him to the kitchen of their rose covered cottage on the outskirts of a small village called Lothering.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie!


End file.
